Paradise
by xXkookyXx
Summary: The sweetest of paradises can turn into the worst of nightmares


Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! **

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

.

.

.

So peaceful

.

.

.

So serene

.

.

.

My blankets engulf me in their soft and cozy warmth. I don't think I've ever felt so comfortable...

***BANG!***

"LUCY! WAKE UP!" Yelled Natsu as he kicked my apartment door open.

"Well...There goes being comfortable" I said to myself annoyed.

Happy lands on my bed and tries to push me awake. "C'mon Lucy! Wake up and stop being lazy!"

I groan. I slowly sit up, rubbed my eyes and looked at the two yahoo's that broke down my door. "What."

"Pack your stuff! The guild's going on vacation!"

I blink slowly, my eyes still adjusting to the risen sun. "What? Vacation?" I yawn.

"Yeah! Mira says that there's enough in our budget so we can go!" Said Happy...happily.

"Yupp! And gramps said we've been good. We haven't busted anything in the town in 2 weeks!" Natsu added excitedly. "So get up!"

"Natsu...When are we even going on this 'vacation'?" God I'm tired.

"In an hour!" Natsu and Happy said in unison.

"Oh an hour, how wonderful" I yawned as I laid back down.

WAIT.

A.

FREAKIN'.

SECOND.

"AN HOUR!?" I yelled as I shot out of bed. "Why am I hearing about this so late?!" I hopped out of bed and ran to my bathroom.

"Well maybe if you stayed long enough to listen! You've been taking missions left and right!" Said Natsu.

"Aye!" Agreed Happy.

"Oh god, how the hell am I supposed to get ready for a vacation in an hour!?" I said panicking through the bathroom door while I brushed my teeth frantically.

I quickly stripped and took the fastest shower I've ever taken. I wonder if that makes a record...

"Well, Happy and I can always help ya' know" Said Natsu.

I opened the door, dripping wet in my short pink towel. Natsu stood directly in front of the door and looked down on me. I felt the heat on my cheeks as I saw him stare at me. I looked at his eyes to see if he **dared** to glance at my chest...He didn't.

"N-Natsu! Excuse me, please" I slid by him and ran towards my dresser. I felt my heart pound against my chest. That was officially the longest second of my life.

_Wow...Take about a rush._ I shook my head rapidly. I quickly run over to the door that Natsu and Happy rudely kicked open.

"No time for random thoughts, time to pack" I said as I quickly walked over to my dresser.

"You're gunna pack in a towel?" Natsu asked over my shoulder.

"EEP!" I turn around quickly while he snickered lightly "Can you not do that? That'd be great".

"Happy, why don't you check in on Carla and Wendy and see how they're doing with packing?"

"Aye sir!" Happy said excitedly as he flew out through the window, leaving Natsu and I completely alone.

"Aren't you excited, Luce!"

I pick up a tank top and turn towards Natsu while he falls onto my bed. "Yeah, I am"

_If it means I can be with you... _God that sounded lovey-dovey.

I realize my thought, blush and quickly turn around.

"I better not room with that fucker Gray, I'll kill him in his sleep"

I giggle "Oh please, you can't live without him and you know it"

Natsu gives a light chuckle. "Yeah, I guess. There's a few people I guess I couldn't live without.."

I feel my heart jump a bit..

_Ask!_ Screamed my conscience. _ASK!_

I cleared my throat and built up the courage "Am I-"

"Lu-chan!"

"Levy?" I walk towards my busted door then realize what I'm in. I turned frantically towards Natsu and mouthed "Oh my god"

"What?"

"I'm in a towel" I whispered quite loudly.

"So?"

"Oi!" Gajeel said as I heard their footsteps up the stairs.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" I said frantically "Quick, help me find something to wear"

"Luce, it's not a big deal" Natsu stood and walked over past me towards the doorframe.

"Natsu, no!" Without thinking I pounced on him. Worst part? My towel fell off.

"Oh my.. Were we interrupting?" Levy blushed.

Gajeel laughed "If you were fucking you should've said so. I would've"

"Gajeel!" Levy said, red faced.

Gajeels smirked "Well, since the doors' open, outta my way. Gotta release the beast"

I squirmed off of Natsu and held my 'girls' in place and out of sight. "Levy! Don't just stand there!"

"Oh right!" Levy picked up my towel and helped me wrap.

Natsu stood up and did the weirdest thing.

He just...Stared at me. He didn't blush or anything just...Stared.

Well, just because he isn't blushing doesn't mean I won't! "Natsu! Leave!"

He seemed to snap out of his daze and looked at me confused "What?"

"Leave! I have to.. Change and get ready and..stuff"

"Okay.. I'll see ya' later Luce. Oi, Gajeel! How long does it take you to take a piss!?" Natsu yelled as he left through what was left of my door. That's a surprise.

"What'd you say salamander? You want me to kick your ass right now?!" Gajeel yelled as he raced out of the bathroom.

Levy giggled as she went over and examined the door.

She turned back towards me and giggled "Should I even ask?"

I sigh "No, since you already know who's the idiot responsible *sigh* I swear the guys of this guild"

"Yeah..You don't expect to fall in love with them..Do you" Levy responded.

My breath caught "The only thing I didn't expect was you saying that!"

Levy giggles "Oh c'mon you know it's true"

"Speak for yourself, Levy" I giggle slightly.

"Lucy" Levy walks up to me "You can't possibly believe that no one knows"

*OH GOD HOW!?* "Know about what?" I play off.

Levy sighs "I shouldn't have to tell you this. Anyway! C'mon! Get dressed! Pack! And find a quick way to fix that door cause we're going on vacation!" She squeals.

Yeah, I shouldn't have any worries. The guild is going on vacation why should I be stressing about anything?

I squeal along with Levy. In the excitement my towel falls off again.

"I think that's a sign that you should really put some clothes on" said Levy.

"Agreed"

* * *

**Hope that was enjoyable! **

**(Stay Tuned...)**

_HIYA GUYS! Been a while hasn't it? Sorry that I haven't been uploading so many things have happened lately and I just couldn't find the time or place ya' know? But I hope you guys will understand and I'll be uploading a lot more I PROMISE WOMIS THOMAS SHUN! LOVE YOU GUYS SHO MUCH and thanks for sticking through_

_Kooky out~_


End file.
